Stop Pretending
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: When Jenny's mother comes to visit she gets the wrong idea meaning that Jenny and Gibbs have to pretend to be a couple, to be in love with each other.When feelings start to develop. Will they stop pretending? and when life throws challenges at them, will they stick together? Jibbs
1. Chapter 1

**So I came up with this while washing my hair, like so many of my stories this has come to me at a time when I probably shouldn't be writing anymore stories on top of the three I'm already writing and the fact I only started one the other week. Anyway it's kind of like a story I wrote ages ago called 'By your side' but I deleted it as I didn't like it, so I'm trying it at another angle and I'm feeling a lot better about it, so I hope you like a please review…**

**Disclaimer: I only own a character who will appear at the end of this chapter.**

Stop pretending 

Gibbs was sitting in his dark and dusty basement, he'd just burnt another boat and was making plans to start another.

He should never have named it after Hollis, he never really had loved her so why did he bother naming something he spent more time with than her during their brief relationship after her.

It was then he realised that everyone that he had, had a relationship with that he'd named a boat after failed, much like a sinking ship, he and the women would drown until it was just Gibbs left where he began just him and his boat.

But one time he let someone he loved sail off in a lifeboat, to live her life without him, Jenny. Her name made him smile as he lifted the cold bottle of beer to his lips. The only one he'd truly felt for he'd let slip through his fingers, the only women he had been with bar Shannon who had been confident enough to take a lifeboat and sail away without looking back not drown with him or swim away.

Jenny had once stolen a boat for him, he thought with a slight chuckle. What was it about her that attracted him so, was it just her good looks? The confidence that seemed to ooze from her as she walked in those ridicules high heels? The fact that she had just as many secrets as he did and shared them even less than he did?

No, he shook his head. She had a kind heart, she was loyal, trustworthy, talented, funny, smart and yeah he had to admit she was beautiful. Maybe he should go talk to her, he thought, maybe he could get her to change her mind.

Sighing he got up from the floor and brushed the sawdust from his hair and trousers before taking a deep breath and then turned and walked up the basement stairs taking two at a time.

He threw on his jacket and grabbed his car keys before going out and braving the winter cold.

Soon he found himself parked across the road from Jenny's house, he looked up to her bedroom window to find the light on, he just hopped she was alone.

A shadow moved inside the bedroom before the light was off and then just as one light was off another was on, downstairs lights were turned on.

Gibbs knew that he had to at least tell Jenny how he felt to get an answer in return, he got out slamming the car door behind him before making his way to Jenny's house.

He considered for a moment picking the lock to her front door but decided against it and nocked politely for once instead.

"Just a minute" he heard her yell from inside along with rushed footsteps before finally he heard her undoing the locks.

Surprise flashed across her face as she found Gibbs standing on her door step "Jethro" she gave him a smile "What are you doing here and why nock?" she asked.

"You told me you always like the door" he explained remembering when he had first come to her house, one that had been passed down the Shepard family and ended up in her hands. "I need to talk to you" he then gave the answer to her first question.

"Come in, it's freezing out here" Jenny pushed herself up against the door letting him in to pass her. It was then He took the chance to look her up and down, the green sweater and dark blue jeans hugging her curves perfectly and her hair was up in a messy pony tail with a few stray strands.

Gibbs looked around at Jenny's house it was virtually the same as normal but for some reason there seemed to be more junk around, "So what can I do for you Jethro?" Jenny asked folding her arms and leaning against the door.

"Can't a guy just stop by and catch up with his old partner?" Gibbs asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're not just any guy" Jenny commented with a small smile, her eyes sparkling with amusement. The grandfather clock in her study chimed eight and Jenny began to get a little fidgety "Look Jethro could this wait until Monday, I kind of have someone coming over at any minute and if they find you here they'll get the wrong idea" Jenny began to play with the sleeves of her green sweater nervously.

So she had someone else, Gibbs's heart sank deep into his chest "Oh" he sighed feeling like such a fool and a jack ass.

"Seriously Jethro I promise we can talk on Monday, meet me in my office after work" Jenny told him as she led him to the door, feeling very guilty herself, she never liked seeing Gibbs upset especially when she was the one that caused it.

"I guess I'll see you Monday then" Gibbs gave her a small smile as he reached for the door handle and pulled the door open, when he turned he stopped dead in his tracks and so did Jenny both looked at the women on the door step.

She was average high, skinny, had dark green eyes and silver short spikey hair and a big smile on her face "Jenny" the older women grinned before pulling the redhead into to a tight hug.

"Mum, how are you?" Jenny asked hugging the women back.

Gibbs had no idea that Jenny's mother was still alive, the redhead spoke of her father often and how he died but never of her mother.

"I'm good, so glad to see you" Carolyn Shepard replied before looking over Jenny's shoulder at Gibbs.

"Jenny you didn't tell me you were seeing anyone" but before Jenny could reply, Carolyn gave Gibbs a hug "It's so nice to know she had someone"

Gibbs looked at Jenny over his shoulder, the redhead looked shell shocked. He thought for a moment not sure what to do, he watched as Jenny contemplated what to say and do herself. "Oh I'm very lucky to have him" Jenny smiled at Gibbs and begged him with her eyes to play along.

"I'm Jethro Gibbs, it's very nice to meet you Mrs Shepard" Gibbs greeted her once the older woman pulled away from the hug.

"Oh please call me Carolyn" the older women smiled before turning around and going to grab her cases.

"I'll get them" Gibbs assured going outside and taking the older women's cases and putting them in the hall.

"Jethro, could I talk to you in the kitchen?" Jenny asked sweetly as he walked back into the house.

"Of course" He gave Jenny and smile before following her into the other room while Carolyn made herself comfy in the lounge.

Jenny shut the door behind her and leant against it taking a deep breath "What are we going to do?" she asked looking at Gibbs with a worried expression.

"Nothing" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders like this was an everyday occurrence for him.

"Jethro" Jenny growled through gritted teeth "She thinks we are together"

"If you didn't want her to think that then why did you play along with her and not correct her?" Gibbs asked moved to stand closer to Jenny.

"I see her every couple of years ok and every time she gives me a lecture about how I need to find a man and then she tries and sets me up with all these single men that are sons of her friends and I hate it" Jenny spoke quietly to him but anger was still evident.

"Fine then we'll play along" Gibbs stated.

"Really?" Jenny eyed him suspiciously.

"It's only for a couple of days and then eventually you can tell her we broke up" Gibbs explained "It's not like we haven't had to act as a couple before"

"Your right" Jenny nodded "Thank you" She reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning to leave but turned back to face him "And remember you love to some degree ok" she then walked out.

"That's not going to be hard" Gibbs thought before reaching for a tumbler and the bourbon. It was going to be a long couple of days.

TBC… maybe….

**So what do you guys think, should I continue? Please review, any suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews and support with this story, it was amazing. Sorry it's taken a while for this, I've been busy and kind of stuck on it so here I go.**

Chapter 2

Carolyn looked around the house that had once been hers, she had liked the changes that her daughter had made to the place over the years, she had always admired her daughters simple yet effective taste, but she had noticed that her husband's old study which was now Jenny's hadn't changed a bit she decided as she walked into the study.

The older women walked over to the bookcase and noticed that most were one's her husband had collected over the years before his death and then she noticed one on the end, a fairy-tale book, it looked very warn and like it had been opened many times, Carolyn remembered little Jenny sitting on Jasper's lap as he read her the fantasy stories and showed her all the pictures of the princess's and their prince charming's.

She smiled to herself, it seems Jenny found herself a very nice man. She liked Jethro, he seemed strong, reliable and from the way he looked at her daughter, loved Jenny very much.

"There you are" Carolyn turned to find Jenny standing in the doorway of the study.

The older women smiled lovingly at her daughter "You get more beautiful every time I come visit" she admired her daughter's complexion and beautiful red hair that used to be so similar to her own.

Jenny touched her cheek and found a little blush appear on them "She's always beautiful" Both Shepard women turned to find Gibbs in the door way admiring Jenny.

Carolyn smiled to her daughter's boyfriend "Let's go to the lounge" she suggested before following the couple out of the room, Gibbs walked closely next to Jenny, his hand ghosting the small of her back.

Once they reached the lounge Carolyn sat down in one of the armchairs meanwhile Jenny and Gibbs sat on the sofa together, Gibbs put his arm around her shoulder and Jenny automatically rested her head on his shoulder, everything just came so naturally to them.

"So how long are you staying?" Jenny asked her mother in the nicest way she could possibly think of, so decided just to be blunt, just like her mother always liked.

"I was thinking for a couple of weeks" her mother smiled "I'm actually thinking of moving back to D.C"

"Moving back?" Jenny asked completely shocked, she'd expected her mother to only stay for a couple of days like she usually did.

"Yes" Carolyn nodded "I'm lonely in California, your sister is all grown up with her own family and doesn't talk to me much anymore and you brother just works and works, I wanted to be closer to you and back to the place where I grew up" she explained.

Gibbs was shocked she didn't even know that Jenny had a sister and brother, well he didn't even know her mother was still alive.

"That's great" Jenny gave her a fake smile, it wasn't that she didn't love her mother, she did, she loved her dearly but her staying meant complications for Jenny and Gibbs's acting.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded, his hand going to Jenny's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze to tell her that they could figure it out which made the knots in her stomach loosen.

"So" Carolyn smiled at the 'love up' couple in front of her "How long had Jenny been hiding you from me?" she directed the question to Gibbs.

"Five months" Gibbs smiled as he looked at Jenny and pulled her close.

"How'd you meet?" Carolyn asked her next question.

Gibbs sighed "We work at NCIS together" he explained "I'm a special agent" he added.

"Is it wise for you two to date, her being your boss?" she asked.

"What they don't know won't hurt them" Gibbs grinned at her, in his own cute cheeky way.

Carolyn nodded and smiled to Gibbs "Touché" she chuckled. "What did you do on your first date?" she asked.

Gibbs nudged Jenny, his way of letting her make up a story. "He took me to dinner" she smiled "Then a romantic walk in the park"

"Sounds romantic" Carolyn commented "So when are we expecting grandkids?" she asked noting Jenny and Gibbs's shocked expressions.

"Uhmmm" Jenny began to stutter "We've barely been together, I think it's a little early to start thinking about that" Jenny assured.

"Oh come on Jenny" Carolyn sighed "You sister isn't having any more children, your brother works too much to even think about stopping and settling down, your my only hope and by the looks of things you two would make very pretty children"

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads at each other, although they both had thought the same thing in the past, but that had been when they were together.

"Well don't let me stop you from trying" Carolyn began to get up out of her seat making Jenny and Gibbs doing the same.

Carolyn brought Gibbs into a hug "Welcome to the family" she whispered into his ear "Thank you for looking after my little girl" she then pulled away and pulled Jenny into a hug before heading up to the guess room she always occupied when she stayed round.

"So…" Jenny began turning to Gibbs, both stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Should I go?" Gibbs asked feeling a little unsure of what they wanted to do now.

Jenny took a breath a thought for a moment "I think you should stay, it would be weird if mum woke up and you weren't here"

"Ok" Gibbs nodded "I'll sleep on the sofa" he suggested.

"No" Jenny shook her head "I don't want mum coming down in the night to get water or something and find you down here, plus it will hurt your back"

"You sure?" Gibbs asked not wanting her to be uncomfortable.

"I'm sure" Jenny nodded before moving away to the stairs "Were both adults" she assured, knowing they could keep themselves to themselves.

Five minutes later Gibbs entered Jenny's bedroom wearing tracksuit bottoms and an NCIS t-shirt that he kept in a duffle bag in his car encase of emergency, Jenny herself was already in bed with the covers pulled up to her neck.

He settled in the other side of the bed and turned off the lamp, trying not to touch her by accident or do anything to make her even more uncomfortable or upset.

"Night Jen"

"Night Jethro"

TBC…

**Please give suggestions, this was kind of hard for me to write as I was stuck on it.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs woke in the middle of the night, he opened his eyes slowly, he found that there was something or more like someone curled into him with their head on his chest "Jenny" he mumbled with a sleepy smile.

He knew that is Jenny was awake she wouldn't be caught dead in his arms so he decided to relish the moment of being so close to her again. Gibbs began to study her face, she was still as pretty as she had been all those years ago, she still looked as peaceful and innocent when she slept in Paris.

At this moment in time he wished that they weren't pretending, he wished they were together, it was hard for them to act as a couple having worked undercover for month's at a time and having actually been one before, they already knew what each other liked what they didn't, they could already read each other like a book, so why couldn't she see that he was really, truly, deeply, madly in love with her. He wasn't looking forward to the part where they would have to break up.

Sighing he decided he needed to get up, think about things before going back to sleep, carefully he lifted Jenny off of his chest and placed her beside him on the pillow making her let out a soft groan, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

He then made his way shakily to the door and opened it slowly before walking out and shutting it behind him quietly so not to wake Jenny or her mother who was asleep a couple of rooms away.

Slowly Gibbs then walked down the stairs being careful not to trip as he had forgotten to put the light on, soon he fought his way through the dark to Jenny's kitchen where he actually did turn the light on and went to the cupboard and took out a glass before getting himself some water from the tap.

A sound from behind him made Gibbs turn around to find Carolyn standing dressed in a deep purple dressing gown and her hair sticking up even more than usual "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" Gibbs found himself apologising to the older women.

The older Shepard women shook her head "I was already awake, I couldn't sleep" she explained.

Gibbs nodded to her feeling a little better knowing he hadn't woken her "I just needed a drink" he commented "I better get back to bed" he continued before going to move past her.

"She loves you Jethro" Carolyn's voice stopped Gibbs from moving, instead he turned to face the older women "Jenny doesn't tell or show you how she is feeling, she almost expects you just to know but I can tell her loves you very deeply" Carolyn continued "I've never seen her happy like she is with you" the older women moved to the kitchen table and Gibbs moved to sit down opposite her and listen to what she was saying.

"Did Jenny tell you about when I usually come to visit and how I would set her up with single sons of my friends" Carolyn began and Gibbs nodded.

"I did that because I don't want Jenny to end up alone, like I was after Jasper past away, she works so much she hardly has time to meet people, let alone settle down and have a family" she reached across the table and took Gibbs's hand "But now she has you and she's in love with you, she has a chance with you" hope shined in her eyes.

"I would like that" Gibbs nodded, he would have really liked that, he wanted to be with Jenny, the only other person after Shannon had he ever thought of settling down with was Jenny, I mean he was already to get the ring, if she hadn't of left he was sure he would have asked her to marry him.

"I can tell your love her, it's in your eyes" she smiled at him "Well I shouldn't keep you up, night Jethro" she smiled before letting him leave.

Gibbs then made his way upstairs before and made his way back to the main bedroom, slowly he opened the door to find Jenny still sweetly asleep, he made his way over to the bed and slipped in his side of the bed.

He lay there for a moment and sighed, all of a sudden Jenny shifted over in her sleep and snuggled into his side, Gibbs automatically pit his arm around Jenny's waist and turned to face her.

He looked at her for a moment before kissing her lightly on the cheek, "I love you Jen" he mumbled before drifting asleep himself.

What he didn't realise was that Jenny wasn't actually asleep, she had woken up when Gibbs had gotten up fifteen minutes ago, she decided to pretend to be asleep when he came back in so then she could snuggle up to him and be held by him without questions being asked.

But she hadn't expected him to tell her that he loved her, not at all, it made her feel so guilty, she was making him pretend to be with him when he loved her.

She wasn't sure what to do, she wasn't sure how she felt about him, Jenny studied his face for a while, he was still handsome, himself still as charming as ever if not more so.

Slowly she lifted up her hand and traced his jaw line with her finger, then traced across his cheek bone. She then began to wonder what life would be like if she hadn't left him, would they have gotten married, had kids? Or would she have just become another number.

Jenny would have liked to think that she and Jethro could have been happy, her be the last Mrs Gibbs. Taking in a breath she left his sent of sawdust, coffee and bourbon, it made her feel safe and secure just like being in his arms, she felt like no one could ever hurt her, Jethro would always protect her, would let no one ever hurt her.

Slowly she leant forward and pressed a kiss to his lips before whispered "I love you too" she then settled back in his arms, letting the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep, and just as she did fall asleep she could have sworn she felt him smile.

TBC…

**I hope you guys like this , please review and give suggestions because I have no idea what to do next. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Jenny woke up in bed alone, she felt around for the man that she had spent wrapped around but the bed was cold where he had been lying next to her.

All of a sudden she was panic stricken, had he heard her tell him she loved him and freaked out. But then didn't he tell her he loved her first, all be it she wasn't supposed to have heard about it.

She was really confused, that was until the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled her nostrils, quickly she slipped out of bed and got dressed, putting her hair up in a messy pony tail.

Jenny then walked down the stairs and made her way into her kitchen where she found Gibbs making breakfast, he felt her eyes on time so turned to face her "Hi" he smiled at her.

"Morning" she found his smile infectious and couldn't help but return it, Gibbs then handed her a freshly brewed mug of coffee, "Thanks" Jenny took the mug, their fingertips touched sending electricity between them.

"Welcome" Gibbs nodded before turning pack to the stove where he was making pancakes, he then flopped one on to the plate and handed it to Jenny "Syrups on the table".

"Blueberry" she smiled at him, blueberry pancakes being her favourite "You remembered"

Gibbs nodded to her "I remember a lot of things" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice before turning back to the oven.

"Still taste amazing like in Paris" she smiled at him, remembering when he used to make them for her in Paris.

"He cooks as well" Carolyn grinned as she walked into the kitchen, "Blueberry, Jenny's favourite" she smiled looking down at her daughter then back to Gibbs "But of course you know that"

"Yep" Gibbs mumbled before passing the older Shepard women a plate of pancakes.

Soon all three of them were eating their breakfast together. "So I think it's time to put the Christmas decorations up, I'm surprised you hadn't already Jenny" Carolyn looked to her daughter who shrugged her shoulders at her before taking another sip of her coffee.

"I haven't had time" Jenny defended herself.

"Your work too much" Carolyn accused in an almost teasing manner but behind it was truth.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded to himself forgetting he was sitting right next to the women they were talking about.

"See her agrees with me" Carolyn smiled triumphantly at her daughter.

"That's rich coming from him" Jenny glared at the man next to her.

"Hey at least I go home during cases " he replied back to her.

"Yeah to your boat" the younger redhead threw back at him.

"Touché" Gibbs mumbled before grabbing his coffee and taking a sip.

"When do you two actually get to spend time together?" Carolyn asked almost concerned.

"Weekends mostly or moments during work" Gibbs replied.

"Do you know what, you two should go out for the day and when you come back I would have made this a winter wonderland" Carolyn suggested but before she could take their no's for an answer she got up and pulled them out of their chairs and out the front door and throwing them their coats.

"So where do you wanna go" Gibbs asked as he and Jenny but their coats on to keep themselves warm in the December air.

"I dunno" Jenny shrugged her shoulders "You wanna get coffee?" she asked "It will get us warm"

"Sure" Gibbs nodded "You wanna take my car?"

"Sure" Jenny nodded before going to his car.

An hour later Jenny and Gibbs both sat in their favourite coffee shop, eyeing their coffee for once rather than each other. Jenny kept wondering if she should tell him that she had heard him last night, she had heard him tell her that he loved her. Should she tell him that she felt the exact same? But if he couldn't tell her when she was awake and could hear him then maybe he didn't really mean it.

"You ok Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Huh" she looked up at him and gave him a small smile "Yeah I'm fine why?" she asked still coming back to reality.

"You've picked up and put down your coffee four times in a row" Gibbs observed her, like he could take his eyes off of her.

"Oh" Jenny gave him another weak smile before putting the coffee cup down again and this time moved her hand away from it. "Thanks for doing all this, I know it must be hard" she spoke in a soft voice.

Gibbs sighed "I would do anything for you Jen" he assured her.

"Jethro…" Jenny began making him look deep into her eyes. It was a good thing she was sitting down as it made her knees go weak, just as she had built the courage to tell him how she felt her phone began to ring "Shepard…Oh ok…yeah…we'll be there soon bye" she then put the phone down and then turned to Gibbs "We can go back to the house" and at that they both got up, Gibbs threw some money on the table before walking out.

Half an hour later they arrived at Jenny's house and just like her mother had promised it looked like Christmas elves had been at work.

"What do you guys think?" Carolyn asked as the 'couple' walked into the house.

"It's definitely a winter wonderland" Jenny smiled looking around at all the tinsel and lights, it reminded her of when she was a little girl.

"I found the tree decorations up in a box in the loft, I hope you don't mind me using them" Carolyn said as Jenny and Gibbs eyed the Christmas tree, both noticed the handmade Christmas ornaments that they had bought together in Paris years ago, hanging on the tree.

"No, it's good to see them out, haven't in a long time" Gibbs nodded sending Jenny a loving glance.

Hours later Gibbs had gone to bed leaving Jenny and her mother alone.

"Mum" Jenny spoke making her mother turn to her.

"Yeah" the older women smiled.

"Thank you for doing this" she motioned to the Christmas tree and all the decorations around them.

"It was nothing" she shrugged her shoulders "Just wanted to bring back a little bit of my old Jenny" Carolyn leant forward and brushed a lock of her daughter's hair out of her face.

"When did you know you loved Dad?" Jenny asked her mother after a moment of silence.

Carolyn smiled before getting a far of glint in her eye "the minute a met your father I knew he was going to be in my life for a long time…I just knew he was the one"

Jenny nodded, she knew exactly how she felt, "You feel the same about Jethro don't you?" Carolyn asked and her daughter couldn't help but blush a little "Don't wait long to tell him, you shouldn't let someone as special as him slip through your fingers, he really does love you Jenny" and with those words of wisdom Carolyn went to bed leaving Jenny alone with her thoughts and her heart.

TBC…

**I hope you guys like this, please review, and suggestions please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated, hope this chapter is good enough.**

Chapter 5

Once her mother had left Jenny sat thinking for a moment, she knew he loved her as well so what was the problem, did it really matter that he'd told her when he'd thought she was asleep.

That's it she put her glass down and got out of the chair, she needed to tell him before she lost the courage to do it.

Quickly she made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom, when she reached the old wooden door, she leant against it for a moment and took a deep breath, this was going to go either of two ways, he was going to tell her that he hadn't been thinking or talking about her when he'd said he loved her and then he would leave her heart broken or it would go the way she wanted it to he would agree and they might get a second chance.

After taking another deep breath she slowly opened the door to her bedroom, she walked in being as quiet as she possibly could, she looked over to her bed, what she saw brought a smile to her face, it was something she hadn't seen in years.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was laying in her bed, the silk covers laying low on his waist showing her the old NCIS t-shirt he was wearing, his eyes were tightly closed and his mouth open a little bit meaning he was letting out quiet snores. What surprised her the most was that he was hugging the pillow she normally used to him.

Jenny made her way over to the bed and sat down beside him, she watched him for a moment as he slept, it had always been something she loved to do when they were together, it gave her time to look at him, to really look at him and admire how handsome he really was, when he was asleep all his defences were down and she could see the real him.

She leant over and touched his cheek with her finger and gently as she could as not to wake him, then she ran it down to his jaw where there was some stubble.

All of a sudden Gibbs groaned, she sat as still as she possibly could, hoping he might go back to sleep so she could look at him some more, oh God she was sounding like some creepy freak.

She felt better as he settled back in bed "Jenny" he mumbled before pressing a kiss to the pillow he was holding. Jenny had to stifle that laughter, that was the sweetest thing she'd thought he had ever done, whether he remembered it or not.

"Jethro" Jenny spoke soft to him in an attempt to wake him up, she brushed a hand through his hair.

Slowly Gibbs's eyes fluttered open showing his beautiful blue orbs "Jen" he squinted his eyes at the redhead that sat beside him.

"Can we talk?" She asked giving him a smile.

Gibbs glared at her for a moment before sitting up and looking over at the clock on the bedside table, it had only just gone midnight "Sure" Gibbs sighed as he sat up and leant against the headboard, he ran a hand down his tired face in an attempt to wake him up "What about?" he asked.

"Jethro…." she began "What was it you wanted to talk about when you came over before my mum came?" she asked.

"I umm…." Gibbs began to stutter, he didn't want to tell her the truth, wouldn't it make the fact that they were pretending to be together.

"What?" Jenny pushed, she wanted to know if it was that he loved her, she wanted to hear it from his lips when he wanted for her to hear it.

"Just wanted to talk, I know we both get lonely sometimes" Gibbs lied; he didn't think he could take it if she rejected him.

"Oh" Jenny looked disappointed at him before getting up off of the bed and pulling out her pyjamas before quickly changing into them, not caring if Gibbs saw her, it would be a way of punishing him for not being honest with her.

Gibbs watched her for a moment and automatically sensed that something was wrong "You ok Jen?" he asked as she pulled back the covers and pulled her pillow back over and laid down with her back facing him.

"Yep" she mumbled before closing her eyes, why couldn't he just say it, well if he wouldn't she was going to bring it up. "I heard you" she mumbled.

"What?" Gibbs asked, he hoped she wasn't talking about what he thought she was.

He watched as Jenny slowly turned to face him "Last night, you told me…" she began taking a small breath to get back the courage she had lost "Last night I heard you tell me you loved me"

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something but Jenny stopped him by putting a finger to his lips so she could continue talking "And I'm guessing that is why you came here the other night and I'm also guessing that it's probably the same reason you have been pretending to be my boyfriend for my mother's sake and I also wanted to say that I love you too and leaving you in Paris was the worst thing I had ever done and it had haunted me from the moment I stepped off of that plane" she finally finished moving her finger from his lips.

"You right" Gibbs nodded "For once you right" he said playfully making Jenny jab him playfully in the chest.

He grabbed her hand in his and placed it over his heart, I love you Jenny" he smiled at her and she grinned back at him, coming closer to him, "I think we should stop pretending" he said when their lips were centimetres apart.

"So do I" Jenny reply before leaning down and kissed him, pushing him into the mattress.

TBC…

**I know it is short but I hope you guys like this, please review and suggestions…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to quickly thank sssmenke who sent me such a lovely PM thank you so much, it was so sweet.**

Chapter 6

Sun light the next morning, seeped through the cream curtains, illuminating the shadow of the couple who lay tangled in the doubled bed.

Both lay awake, but no words were needed to say how they felt, they had said and proved it all last night, they were in love and no one would break that.

Jenny lay with her head on Gibbs's chest, one of her hands lay across his waist above the silk sheets the other played lightly with his chest hair, Gibbs laid back against the pillow, one arm was running itself up and down Jenny's sides while his other ran through her long red locks to which every now and then would place a kiss.

After laying in this position for an hour Jenny finally turned over, resting herself on her elbows as she looked up to the man she loved "We should get up" she mumbled.

"Or we could stay in bed" Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he shifted so he lay beside her and began to place butterfly kisses on her neck.

Jenny closed her eyes for a moment just enjoying the attention, she would have loved to stay in bed with him all day and he was making a rather persuasive argument.

All of a sudden there came a loud clanging noise from the kitchen, the couple jumped apart "That's why we can't stay in bed" Jenny sighed, she'd forgotten all about their house gest, her mother.

Gibbs groaned as Jenny moved away from him and grabbed her dressing gown before getting out of the bed and heading to the en-suite bathroom and then he heard the sound of the shower.

He lay there for a moment, he had a smile on his face, things were good, actually they were better than good, he had Jenny back and this time wasn't going to let go, no matter how hard everything got.

Moments later Gibbs himself decided to get up so he went over to the chest of draws where she had given him one and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt.

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs walked into the kitchen of the old George town house to find Carolyn sitting at the round table in the middle drinking coffee while reading the newspaper "Good morning Jethro" she smiled to the younger man that had captured her daughters heart.

"Morning" Gibbs gave her a weak smile before going over to the coffee pot and pouring two mugs, one for him one for Jenny.

And right on queue Jenny walked into the kitchen wearing casual jeans and a red jumper, her hair was down in natural curls, Gibbs turned and handed her one of the mugs of coffee, Jenny smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Carolyn noticed something had changed in her daughter, Jenny seemed happier, lighter, like a large weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She began to wonder what Jenny had done after she had left her alone with her thoughts, had she told him she loved him or had she chickened out.

All of a sudden Gibbs's phone rang, breaking the comfortable silence that had passed over them, he looked at the women apologetically before taking his phone out of the kitchen answering it in his normal Gibbs passion as he went.

"So" The older Shepard women grinned at Jenny as she sat down at the table opposite her "Did you tell him or not?" she asked leaning forward on the chair.

"I did" Jenny smiled at her mother.

"And…what did he say?" the older women asked.

"He loves me too" Jenny giggled much like a school girl, she'd never really got to talk to her mother about the boys she dated when she was a teenager and even less about the men she did when she was older, I mean her mother didn't even know about Jethro the first time, the only one Jenny had spoken of him about to in her family had been her younger sister April but of course they no longer spoke, so this was a very nice changed.

"Told you so" Carolyn grinned over her coffee mug just as Gibbs walked back into the kitchen.

"Everything ok?" Jenny asked noting his concerned look.

"I have to go into work, I shouldn't be long, need to sign off on some stuff" he answered, he didn't want to go into work, it was supposed to be his time off but duty called.

"Ok" Jenny sighed before going over and kissing him quickly on the lips "Be careful and tell me if the agency is falling apart without me" she smiled.

"Of course" Gibbs rolled his eyes, "I won't be long" he assured before turning to leave.

"See you later Jethro" Carolyn called to him only to get a response of a slammed door, not that she mined, he was in a hurry to get back. "So" the older women got out of her chair and walked over to her daughter, they hadn't really had much time together alone since her arrival "You're the director of NCIS" she sighed looking Jenny up and down.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded with a proud smile.

"Your father would be so proud of you" Carolyn pulled Jenny into a hug, she had known from the minute Jenny was born that she had Jasper wrapped around her little finger and had been proven right when she had become Daddy's little girl. So admitting that Jasper would be proud meant a lot to Jenny. "I'm proud of you too" She added.

"Thanks mum" Jenny smiled at her mother.

"Ok so, you have to tell me everything about Jethro while he's not here" Carolyn dragged her daughter to the living room.

An hour later Jenny heard a car pull up outside, thinking it was Jethro she went to the window to check, only to her surprise she didn't find Jethro walking up her drive but her sister April along with her husband Scott and their daughter Maggie and son Jason "Mum, why is April and her family here?" Jenny turned to the older women, glaring at her.

Carolyn gave her a small smile "Scott's work brought him here and I may have mentioned I was staying with you until I found myself a place so I told her to come for dinner" she finished just as there came the nock at the door.

Jenny glared at her mother, the glare Gibbs had taught her so well before walking out into the hall and answering the door, "Jenny" April Jones nee Shepard, squealed at her sister before pulling her into a hug. April was five years younger than Jenny, she was the spitting image of Carolyn, the almost opposite to Jenny who had taken after their father in looks. April had long Auburn hair and dark brown eyes. She was a lot more carefree than her sister and more bubbly.

"April" Jenny smiled as they pulled apart before turning to Scott and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello Jenny, you look well" the blond haired brown eyed man smiled at her, Scott and April had been together since school so Scott had known the Shepard family a long time.

Jenny then turned to her eight year old niece Maggie "Haven't you grown Maggie" she hugged the little girl before turning to six year old Jason and hugging him. She had always got along with her niece and nephew, she'd always had a soft spot for children just like Gibbs had although he had more of a reason to than she.

"Mum's in the lounge, I'll get some drink and snacks" Jenny told April.

"You want some help?" April asked with a smile.

"I'll be fine" Jenny assured before turning to the kitchen to have a moment alone, just as she had put some Oreo's on a plate for Maggie and Jason, she heard a key in the lock. Jethro, "Crap" she mumbled.

April knew all about Jethro, well actually she knew that Jenny had left him because he didn't love her and was just using her, April also thought Jethro was a horrible man and had always wanted to give him a piece of her mind, God how was she gunna react to find that Jenny was still with him, how could she explain that Jenny had been wrong, so very…very wrong.

Putting the tray of goody's down she slipped out of the kitchen and made her way to the front door as quickly as she could.

Gibbs just stepped through the door when jenny came rushing over to him and kissed him, "Jen i…." He spoke during a short moment while they caught their breath but Jenny pulled him towards the study, shutting him up by kissing him again.

"Not that I mind" Gibbs kissed Jenny again "But what's gotten into you?" he asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Remember this feeling" Jenny placed a hand on his heart.

"What are you talking about" Gibbs asked confused.

"Remember that you love me ok…" Jenny sighed "No matter what, just as I love you" she bit her lower lip.

"Of course" Gibbs nodded brushing a lock of her hair out of her face "What's wrong?" he asked more concerned than confused this time.

"My sister's here with her family….it's a long story…mum invited her" Jenny explained.

"Ok" Gibbs nodded "Your sister can't be that bad" he shrugged his shoulders but then he noticed Jenny was still biting her lip, she was still holding something back.

"She, knows about Paris and she kind of….. Look I was stupid I said some things….mean things about you because I was hurt….that by far are not true in the slightest and she may want to kill you" Jenny explained.

Gibbs nodded "Still… she can't be that bad, no Shepard women can resist the Gibbs charm" he said cockily, Jenny just raised an eyebrow at him "Worked with you and your mother didn't it?" he asked with a sexy grin, that Jenny so wanted to kiss of but didn't have time for right now.

"Jenny where are you?" Carolyn's voice could be heard.

"Remember you love me and I love you" Jenny pressed a kiss to Gibbs's lips before they walked out hand in hand.

TBC…

**So how is April going to react to Gibbs? You'll have to find out in the next chapter…..**

**Once again thank you to sssmenke for your really nice PM, really made my day **

**Ok so thanks all for your reviews it means a lot.**

**I'm not sure when the next update will be considering I'm back to school on Monday and have exams for the next two weeks. If I get time maybe next weekend or maybe the weekend after.**

**Hope you like, suggestions always welcome, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wait till you meet, Jenny's boyfriend, you'll love him" Jenny and Gibbs heard Carolyn say as they stood outside the lounge in the hall.

Jenny still couldn't believe that her mother had invited April, invited the sister that she hardly ever spoke to and she was also the only one of her family Jenny had spoken to about Jethro and the hole leaving him in Paris, which meant that April wasn't Gibbs's biggest fan.

"Relax" Gibbs breathed against Jenny's neck.

She stopped before turning around to face the man she loved "Promise me, that whatever happens, whatever she says, you won't hate me, that you'll remember you love me"

"I promise" Gibbs gave Jenny a peck on the lips before grabbing her hand and entwined their fingers.

Jenny took another breath before pushing open the door and walked into the lounge together.

"Finally" Carolyn huffed to her eldest daughter "April, this is Jenny's boyfriend Jethro" She grinned at her youngest.

April eyed the man that was standing next to Jenny, he was tall, well built, handsome and sparkly blue eyes and something about his silver hair just complemented the rest of him, she approved, not exactly her type but definitely Jenny's. "Nice to meet you" April smiled at him.

"Same here" Gibbs nodded.

"This is my husband Scott" April indicated to the man beside her.

"Nice to meet you" Gibbs greeted and Sam nodded.

Jenny eyed April for a moment and watched as she connected the dots in her mind, her mouth ended up hanging open slightly as everything became clear "Jethro" April repeated his name and looked at Jenny who shook her head her and glared at her begging her with her eyes not to say anything.

But April then turned her attention to Gibbs "So Jethro, that's an unusual name"

"Yeah, name of a family friend" Gibbs gave the youngest Shepard women a small smile as he sat down on the spare sofa next to Jenny who was becoming more tense and nervous by the second.

April nodded "So you worked with Jenny long?" she asked.

"Many years" Gibbs answered as he placed a hand on Jenny's knee to calm her.

"So you're the Jethro from Paris?" April asked eyeing him.

"Yup" Gibbs grumbled.

"So you're the one that used Jenny and lied to her?" April asked angrily "The one that broke her heart?"

"What?" Carolyn asked sitting forward and looking between April and Gibbs, she didn't understand what was going on.

"Jethro was Jenny's partner for that undercover thing she did years ago" April explained.

Carolyn nodded "I remember, but she never told us who the partner was, I've been living with you two for days now, why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Because we left things years ago in a bad way" Gibbs explained and was going to continue but Jenny stopped him.

"I left him, mum, ok I made a bad decision and told April things I shouldn't have about him" she explained glaring at her sister "But the past is behind us" Jenny smiled at them.

"How do you know he's not going to miss treat you again?" April asked sitting forward in her chair even though Scott put a hand on her back to try and calm her down.

"Because he didn't the first time" Jenny assured her sister "I was young and foolish" she continued "I was wrong" she added.

"Fine" April sat back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aunty Jenny, can I have my drink now?" Maggie asked from her place in front of the TV next to her brother Jason.

"Sure thing sweetie" Jenny smiled at the eight year old before getting up from her place next to Gibbs and going to get the juice and Oreo's.

Hours later April and Jason had gone out for a walk, just to have some time together and Carolyn had gone to have a quick nap, the events of the day had taken their toll on her.

That meant that Jenny and Gibbs were left with Maggie and Jason. Jenny was making herself and Gibbs coffee, when she walked back into the living room she heard the giggles of children, it was a sound she hadn't heard in years.

She stood in the doorway for a moment and watched as Gibbs sat on the floor with Maggie and Jason and played the game of life board game. She had to stifle a laugh when Jason landed on the get married place and Gibbs added the pink women doll to the top of his car "Hey there are no girls allowed in my car" the little boy protested, folding his arms over his chest.

Gibbs smiled at the boy "She's your wife dummy" Maggie hit her brother gently in the arm.

"Then I guess she can stay" Jason grumbled rolling his eyes at his sister "Gibbs it's your turn" he motioned to the older man.

Maggie then turned and noticed her aunty standing in the door way "Aunty Jenny, come play, Gibbs is winning see" she motioned to Gibbs's blue car counter on the board "He's already got a wife and three kids and a great job" she gave her aunt a toothy grin.

Gibbs then turned to Jenny and smiled as she came to sit down on the sofa behind him, she passed him a coffee, which he took a sip of before giving it back for her to put on the coffee table with hers.

Jenny just sat and watched as Gibbs played and had fun with Maggie and Jason, she wondered if the children being around were reminding him of Kelly, bringing back sad memories but of course she wouldn't know because he wouldn't tell her and she wouldn't push for him too because if he wanted to talk he would.

TBC….

**Sorry this chapter really sucked but I had no idea what to do.**

**I also have no ideas for the rest of the story so please give suggestions.**

**Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is a twist on the season 4 episode dead and unburied, sorry for the wait, this just came to me in my free today at school and it wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you like please review at the end.**

Chapter 8

It had now been a week since April and her family had come to D.C to visit.

April had surprised herself by actually growing to like Gibbs and once everything had been explained to Carolyn she was fine, still living at Jenny's but was fine.

It was Monday morning, the Christmas break was over, the new year was here and so it was back to work for Jenny and Gibbs.

Jenny walked down the stairs in the morning having left Gibbs to get dressed himself. She wore a black pencil skirt, dark green blouse that brought out her eyes and black jacket, she had also nicked on of Gibbs's brown leather belts while he wasn't looking.

Carolyn heard Jenny coming down, from her place at the small kitchen table where she sat with her laptop in front of her, "Morning" She called to her daughter as the younger redhead walked in.

"Morning" Jenny mumbled walking into the kitchen and went straight to the coffee pot and poured herself some "What are you looking at?" she asked looking over her mother's shoulder at the computer screen.

"Looking at houses" The older Shepard women replied.

"Really" Jenny smiled, she'd gotten used to her mother being around, she'd forgotten that she was going to get her own place "Found anything you like?" jenny asked taking a sip of coffee to wake her up.

"A small house on the edge of the city, had a garden, it's close to shops and an extra bedroom for people who might like to come and stay" She hinted the last part at her daughter.

"Sounds nice" Jenny smiled at her mother "Are you going to view it?" she continued.

"Yes this morning, you could come if you want, a second opinion would be handy" Carolyn suggested.

"I would love to, but I can't I have a meeting at eleven and then an op to run in MTAC and I bet there's a pile of reports that need singing" Jenny shrugged her shoulders.

"So glad I don't have to work anymore" Carolyn smiled having retired two years ago from her job as a nurse.

"Its demanding but I love it" Jenny smiled at her mother just as Gibbs walked into the kitchen.

"You ready to go?" He asked Jenny with a smile.

"Yeah, what about coffee?" she asked knowing that he couldn't live without it.

"We'll get some on the way" Jenny nodded at his response as she got up from her chair.

"See you two later" Carolyn called after the love up couple without taking her eyes off of the computer screen.

An hour later Jenny and Gibbs walked into NCIS, she liked the feeling of his hand ghosting the small of her back almost possessively, it was a little way of her knowing that he did care about her, that they were no longer pretending they were really in love.

They had been in the elevator merely minutes when Gibbs flipped the switch grinding them to a holt, he then turned to Jenny "What are we going to do?" he asked her.

"We're going to work, you catch the bad guys and I sit up in my office cleaning up all the mess you make on the way" she explained with a small laugh so he knew she was only joking.

"Jen" Gibbs sighed "I'm being serious" he pulled her close to him by her waist so that she could rest her hands on his chest.

"I know" Jenny nodded "If you want to keep us, this" she motioned to his arms around her waist "A secret then I will do what you want and if you want to scream it from the roof tops I'll be right beside you scream too" She assured him.

"How about we just keep it between us for now, let people find out later" Gibbs suggested, as much as he loved Jenny which was a lot he was a reserved person, he liked to keep things private.

"Whatever you want" Jenny smiled before reaching up and pulling Gibbs into a soft kiss "Love you" she mumbled against his lips when they pulled apart.

"Love you too" he assured her and he really meant it, she could see it in his eyes.

They stood in each other's brace for a moment, just relishing in the feeling of being with someone they loved, something neither had experience in a long time.

They then pulled apart and the masks were put back on, they were special agent and director, not two people who were in love.

Gibbs watched as Jenny walked away from him towards her office, he couldn't help the secret smile that graced his face, that amazing redhead was his, finally after all these years after everything they had been through they had gotten together.

"You alright boss?" Tim asked from his place behind his desk, bringing Gibbs back to earth.

"Fine" he grumbled before moving over to his desk and beginning to get on with his work.

Meanwhile….

"Has the house been on the market long?" Carolyn asked the estate agent as they walked up the path to the house she had been talking to Jenny about.

From the outside it looked very pretty and like a comfortable place to live, the surrounding area looked safe and also very friendly.

"Not very long, you're the third person to look at the house" the women explained "It has been recently redone by a local contractor so inside there are all knew appliances and is very modern, so it is practically ready to have someone move in, no changes needed" she continued "And of course the Marine base isn't far away so you know it's a good area" she added.

Carolyn nodded, she liked the look and feel of the house outside, she loved the garden and had plenty of ideas of what she could do to it, what she could grow, gardening being a love of hers.

"Shall we look inside?" the estate agent asked.

"Yes of course" Carolyn nodded before following the women inside the house, they entered a large spacious hallway that she like, it showed the large wooden staircase that she liked, so far so good.

"Ok, so lets go to the living room first" the women opened the door into a lounge.

Carolyn followed the estate agent in, looking around the room, she liked the large bay window looking out onto the garden where she noticed a large tree, she also noticed the large fire place which she could imagine curling up in front of on cold winter nights.

"Aaaah" the estate agents terrified scream made the older woman turn to her to see where she was looking at.

An arm chair, but it was what was in the arm chair who once was in the armchair, a body lay limp, their skin grey and dull, blood stained the clothing on the chest, Carolyn stood shocked for a moment, she felt sick.

Even all her years as a nurse had not prepared her to find a dead body, someone who had been murdered. Had he been married, did he have children, what about his parents and love ones he was going to leave behind.

Moments later she finally pulled herself together and began to think for a moment, it was then that she noticed the dog tags around his neck. She took a deep breath "I know who to call" she mumbled before pulling her phone out with a shaky hand and dialling a familiar number.

TBC…

**So it looks like Carolyn might meet the team…If so how will they react? Please any suggestion? **

**Oh and if I could get to 100 reviews that would be amazing! So please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand and walked with a spring in his step. At this moment in his life it was good, he was happy.

He had the women he loved and a hot coffee, what more could he want? They were his two loves.

"Boss we got a dead marine at a house that was for sale" Tony yelled at Gibbs when he saw him walk into the bullpen.

Gibbs went straight to his desk and got the keys for the car "Tony gas the truck, McGee call Ducky to meet us there" he ordered as he got his gear together.

Ten minutes later Gibbs and his team walked up to the crime scene where local leo's were waiting to fill them in "Estate agent was showing client round when they found the body sitting in the arm chair" One of them explained to Gibbs before they all left leaving NCIS to do their job

"Tony pictures, McGee bag and tag" he order to the men before turning to Ziva, "You talk to the estate agent, see who else has access to the house, I'll talk to the client" he ordered once more as he put his cap on his head and began walking toward the woman who had her back to him.

"I'm special agent Gibbs, NCIS…" he began but then the woman turned to face him.

"Oh, Jethro I was hoping it would be you" Carolyn Shepard gave her sort of son in law and watery smile; she was still in shock and found comfort in seeing a friendly face.

Gibbs put a hand on her arm in an attempt to comfort her "I know this is shocking and distressing for you but could you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"I was being shown the house, we walked in to the hallway, has a beautiful staircase by the way, and I was about to be shown the living room when we noticed…noticed the…the b…body" Carolyn began to become upset.

"I need you to come back to NCIS with us, just so we can get the statement in writing and then I'm sure you can see Jen" he assured the older women knowing that Jenny would be able to comfort her mother more than he could.

An hour and a half later all the evidence and the body had been collected and everyone was back at NCIS.

Carolyn sat at Gibbs's desk writing out the last of her statement, she wasn't sure where Gibbs himself was, she thinks he might be with someone called Ducky? But then her hearing wasn't what it once was.

"So Mrs…" the Italian agent asked from his place standing in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Shepard" Carolyn answered "Bit you can call me Carolyn" she gave him a warm smile.

"Carolyn" he nodded "Are you sure you have written everything?" he asked.

"Yes Mr…." She began.

"Special Agent DiNozzo" Tony answered "But you can call me Tony" he gave her a cheeky grin.

"Well then Tony" she smiled "I maybe old but my memory is still in tacked, so yes I'm sure I have written everything"

Meanwhile…

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab with a caf-pow in hand.

"Hey Gibbs, I haven't Got anything yet" they bubbly Goth greeted as she took the drink from him.

"You ran the estate agents prints yet?" he asked anyway.

"Just about to do that now" she glared at him "do you want me to run the clients as well" she asked before slurping on her straw.

"No" Gibbs shook his head.

"Why?" Abby asked confused.

"I know her, it's fine" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Really, pray tell how?" she raised her eyebrows "She an ex-girlfriend?"

Gibbs almost cried with laughter as he turned on his heels and walked out of the lab, if only she knew.

"I'll think I'll run then anyway" Abby mumbled to herself before turning to type on her keyboard.

Gibbs stepped in the elevator only to find the director already in it "Special agent Gibbs" she grinned at him.

"Madame Director" he replied with the same knowing smile, "Going up?" he asked hitting the button for the bullpen.

"Looking for you actually" Jenny replied with a smile.

"Really" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows it had been a long time since they could flirt and he had missed the banter between them.

"Yes, I hear you have an interesting case" she replied just as the elevator doors opened out on to the bullpen.

"You don't know the half of it" Gibbs chuckled as he stepped off.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked close on his heels.

"See for yourself" he smiled motioning to Carolyn who was glaring at Tony.

"What is she doing here?" Jenny asked her eyes wide.

"She and the estate agent found the body" Gibbs informed her, reaching for her hand and squeezing it gently, showing her that he was there.

Jenny took a breath before walking over to her mother and the rest of the team and Gibbs followed behind.

Carolyn looked over Tony's shoulder and saw her daughter coming "Jenny" she got up from behind the desk and walked around to her daughter.

"You know the director?" Tony said in almost shock.

"Mum are you ok?" Jenny asked hugging her mother knowing she had had a traumatic experience.

"Guys you'll never guess…" Abby began as she ran into the bullpen "The client's the directors…" she then saw Jenny and Carolyn standing with Jenny in the middle of the bullpen "Mother…" she mumbled.

"Yes Abby we know" Ziva smiled at the Goth.

"Guys, this is Carolyn, my mother" Jenny introduced them all to the team "Mum this is, Tony, Tim, Abby and Ziva" she explained.

"It's lovely to meet you, Jenny and Jethro have told me a lot about you" she smiled at all of them.

"_Jethro_?" Tony almost choked with laughter.

"Well yes" Carolyn nodded.

Both Jenny and Gibb stood mortified, they're little bubble was about to burst and there was nothing they could do about it.

"He lives with Jenny" Carolyn explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Tony pressed, ignoring the looks he was getting from the rest of the team and Abby.

"Gibbs and Jenny are together" She stated once again, getting a little annoyed at the fact she keeps having to explain everything.

"They are?" Abby squealed turning to look at Jenny and Gibbs who were standing closer than usual.

"They have been for five months" Carolyn exclaimed in frustration.

"But, Gibbs you went to dinner with that women a couple a months ago" Abby accused.

Jenny was shocked, she could see everything shattering around her, her mother would be so hurt that she had lied with her at first, "It was a cover" Gibbs replied "didn't want you guys to catch on with us" he admitted.

The redhead let out a sigh of relief, thank God he could think so fast, she felt an arm sneak around her waist, she turned to find Gibbs smiling at her.

"It seems that I am missing a party" Ducky walked into the bullpen, surprised to find a large number of people standing and talking.

"Ducky" jenny smiled as everyone turned to look at him "This is my mother Carolyn, Mum this is Dr Donald Mallard"

"Please call me Ducky" Ducky gave Carolyn a warm smile.

"Very nice to meet you" He smiled at her, just like her daughter Carolyn had a friendly smile and was very pretty.

"Ducky, did you know Jenny and Gibbs are together?" Abby asked.

"I had my suspicions" Ducky smiled, he knew about Jenny and Gibbs's deep feelings for one another so it didn't surprise him that they would be having a secret relationship.

"Ok" Jenny sighed "I think it's time this case got solved and case files got signed" she smiled and everyone nodded before turning back to their work.

"Mum come up to my office" she offered and Carolyn nodded, the redhead then turned to Gibbs and gave him a small nod before walking away, full aware of his eyes on her.

The case and day ended soon which made everyone happy, it meant that the team could for once go home at a decent time and Gibbs could spend some time with Jenny.

"Go home, guys see you tomorrow" Gibbs ordered his team, the three of them left before Gibbs could change his mind, although he was sure they were probably all going for a drink.

Just as he'd shut down his computer he heard laughing coming from the catwalk, he looked up to see Jenny and Carolyn walking down, looking like they were ready to leave for the evening.

He smiled as he got up and walked to meet them "You ready to go?" Jenny asked him with a smile and Gibbs nodded.

The elevator opened and Ducky stepped out making his way towards the trio "Hey Duck" Gibbs greeted his friend.

"Jethro, Jennifer" he nodded to the couple before turning to the older women "Carolyn, I have an extra ticket for the ballet tonight and wondered if you would like to join me?" he asked almost nervously.

"I would love to" Carolyn smiled, it had been a while since she had been out with anyone or anyone had shown any interest in her.

"Maybe you'd like to go to dinner before?" Ducky continued offering his arm to her.

"Love to" Carolyn linked her arm with Ducky's before walking off with him.

Jenny smiled, it was nice to see her mother happy, she hadn't seen it in a long time.

"So Miss Shepard, it seems we have the evening to ourselves" Gibbs pulled her to him.

Jenny put her hands on his chest and leant back to look up at him "Yes, whatever shall we do?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh I think we can find something" Gibbs chuckled as Jenny pulled him into the elevator, tonight was going to be fine.

TBC…

**Any suggestions? **

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Jenny pulled up into the driveway of her childhood George town home, her mother in the passenger seat, both had been out shopping together, relishing in the short amount of time that Jenny had at home away from college._

"_Thanks for today, mum I really had fun" the younger redhead hugged her mother as they got their shopping bags out of the boot._

"_I had fun too, sweetie, maybe April could come with us next time, make it a real girls trip?" Carolyn suggested, her youngest daughter had wanted to spend time with her boyfriend Scott, 'like she didn't spend enough time with him already'._

"_Yeah" Jenny nodded with a small smile to her mother before they both made their way up the garden path, to the front door._

"_You're fathers going to be so shocked when he see's how much be bought" Carolyn grinned at Jenny._

"_You with think after twenty five years of being married to you he would realise that when he gives you his credit card, your going to use it" Jenny replied with a smile "Plus, he'll love the new tie we got him" she reminded. _

"_More like he got himself" Carolyn laughed as they dropped the bags by the front door, "I'll make us some tea, you get your father" she instructed and Jenny nodded._

"_Daddy we're home" She called from the other side of his study door, the room he practically lived in._

_Usually she heard a grunt or some sort of acknowledgment from him, giving her an indication that she could come in. "Daddy, it's me Jenny" she nocked again, he had almost always favoured her, she had always been daddy's little girl._

_It was when all she got in return was silence that she noticed the door was open, he never left the study door open, especially if he was in there and working. _

_Her breathing and heart rate increased as she pushed the door open with her foot, she closed her eyes as she stepped in, she didn't even need to open them to know there was blood in the room, she could smell the metallic bitterness in the air._

_After a couple of moment to be as brave as she could she finally opened her eyes, there he sat, limp in his chair, bullet through his head, gun in his hand "daddy" she cried rushing to his side as tears streamed down her face, "Please….no" she shook her head as she tried to get him to wake up, for him to look at her and laugh in her face and tell her he was joking._

_Carolyn heard her daughters cries from the kitchen "Jenny, Jasp…." She began as she walked into her husband's study, only to find her husband dead in his chair and Jenny trying to help him to no end, her hands covered in his blood._

_It took all of her strength to not break down crying and going into hysterics just like her daughter, she had to stay calm, be the rock her middle child needed right now. "Jenny, there's nothing we can do" Carolyn pulled Jenny away from Jasper's limp body only for them both to tumble onto the floor in the corner of the room._

_The older Shepard women held her daughter and calmly ran her fingers through her red locks, trying to comfort her as they sat in the dark corner. "It's ok Jenny, I'm here" Carolyn soothed._

_But soon everything seemed to fade, Carolyn's voice deepened and became more familiar, she then felt a kiss to her cheek….._

Jenny's eyes flew open, she was safe, she was in bed, in someone's arms, turning ever so slightly she found that it was Gibbs's arms that where hugging her "Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked almost trying to get away from his prying eyes, all full of questions and worry but mostly love.

Gibbs didn't say anything he just shook his head and released his grip on her a little and let her move away from his embrace and sleep on her side of the bed but still lay facing him, and closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep.

"I can't sleep with you staring at me" she grumbled tiredly to him, she popped one eye open and noticed how he was eyeing her "Spit it out Jethro before it chokes you" she continued.

Gibbs sighed before reaching over and pushing her sweaty red locks out of her face "what happened to your dad Jen?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" she asked wondering what she had said during her nightmare.

"I heard you calling to him, it seemed like you were having a nightmare" he explained, worry lacing his voice making her heart swell with love for him, he cared about her so much.

"Jethro, I'm tired, I promise I'll tell you in the morning" Jenny reached up and sealed the promise with a kiss before laying down and resting her head his chest, letting the soothing sound of his constant heartbeat lull her to sleep.

The next morning Gibbs woke only to find a note saying that she had forgotten to tell him that she'd had to leave really early because she had an op to run and a meeting with the sec-nav. So he guessed he couldn't be getting any answers this morning.

Carolyn walked into the kitchen later on to find Gibbs sitting at the round kitchen table glaring at his coffee cup. "Good morning Jethro" she smiled to her daughter's boyfriend. "Is everything ok?" she asked when he gave her nothing but a grunt in return.

He knew that Jenny would be very angry at him for asking her mother when she had told him that she would explain, but it was killing him and hurt him that he didn't know what her past was like she knew about Shannon and Kelly, he kept almost no ghosts from her at all.

"Jenny had a nightmare last night" he began, Carolyn knew immediately what was going to be coming from the marines mouth, Jasper's death always had haunted Jenny. "She asked for her father" he trailed off.

"Jaspers death was very hard on Jenny, she was very close to my husband" Carolyn said with a watery smile. "She found him" she stated "In the study"

Gibbs nodded "I understand" he gave her a weak smile.

"Yours so good for her" Carolyn smiled at him "I haven't ever seen her as happy with someone as she is with you"

"She makes me happy too" Gibbs assured her "I love Jenny, very much"

Carolyn nodded, she'd known that since she first met him "I have something" she mumbled before getting up and running up the stairs taking two at a time.

Gibbs just took another sip of his coffee as she walked back in with a smile on her face "I know it's early days but…" she trailed off holding out her hand to show him the simple but elegant diamond engagement ring in her palm "It was my mothers, Jenny always admired it when she was a little girl" she explained as she handed it to Gibbs.

He gulped "I don't know what to say…" he mumbled feeling that he had to say something but what he had no idea.

"I'm not saying ask her today or tomorrow or in the next two months even, you ask Jenny, when the moment is right you ask her and I assure you she won't say no, she'd be a fool not to" Carolyn assured Gibbs.

He nodded "I have to get to work" he said as he slipped the ring in his pocket and then left his house.

Hours later Gibbs walked into the NCIS headquarters with two cups of coffee in his hands, the extra one was for Jenny. He hadn't seen her all day, every time he had tried he had been told she was in MTAC but the minute he saw her walk out of the large, computer room looking very fed up and tired he knew she needed coffee.

"She in?" Gibbs asked Cynthia who seemed to be getting ready to leave for the day.

"Yes, I'll just" she leant over to hit the intercom but Gibbs stopped her.

"Don't worry, I just want to give her coffee" He assured before walking into Jenny's office in his usual fashion.

"Jethro" Jenny almost jumped out of her skin and her hand went straight to her heart to stop it beating so fast "What can I do for you?" she asked hoping he wouldn't notice the picture on the plasma screen.

"You ok Jen?" he asked noticing her make up looked a little but smudged and there was a half full tumbler of bourbon on her desk.

"Fine" she smiled at him weakly as he put the second cup of coffee on her desk "Thanks" she mumbled as she leant over and took the coffee and had a sip.

"Not cheating on me are you?" Gibbs asked in a jockey as he turned to the plasma screen to find a picture of an older, dark haired and eyed man.

"No" Jenny glared at him "He's no one, nothing" she shook her head as she struggled with the remote to get rid of the picture only to end up enlarging it.

"Is he something to do with your dad's death?" he asked eyeing her for a moment.

"How do you… did you look in my file?" she accused him, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Nope" Gibbs shook his head "Your mother told me" he admitted and watched as Jenny got angrier.

"Why did she…" she began.

"I asked her" he shrugged his shoulders "What can I say, the Shepard women just can't resist my charm" he said trying to lighten the mood that was slowly darkening.

"He was murdered" Jenny walked around her desk to stand in front of Gibbs "They police ruled it as a suicide, but I know different, I know that my father wouldn't have killed himself" she shook her head as she began to get all worked up, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "He wouldn't have left us, he wouldn't" she was adamant.

"And you think this man killed him" Gibbs motioned to the picture of the man on the screen.

Jenny nodded "He worked with my father, I just know he did it" she assured him.

"We'll get him Jen" Gibbs pulled her to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We?" She pulled back a little to look up at him.

"We're partners aren't we?" Gibbs asked with a knowing smile.

"I love you" Jenny reached up and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like.**

**Please review! Any suggestions?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Would love to quickly thank you all for your reviews for the last chapter, it means a lot I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review at the end and tell me what you thought.**

Chapter 11

Jenny fumbled to get her key into her front door that she was sandwiched against by her boyfriend, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs attacking her neck with feather like kisses, she loved it but it was distracting her.

Carolyn was once again out with Ducky at the opera or dinner or something Jenny and Gibbs didn't really know, all they had thought about was that they were going to have the evening to themselves, so they had left work early and on the way home they had stopped at their favourite restaurant for a lovely romantic dinner.

Finally the key slipped into the lock and Jenny managed to unlock it and push the door open meaning they tumbled into the dark, empty George Town house.

Gibbs finally moved away from the women he loved and hit the light switch, Jenny then turned to Gibbs and smiled at him before he helped her out of her coat, "Thanks for dinner, Jethro it was really lovely" she reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you Jen" he smiled against her lips before kissing her again.

"I love you too" she couldn't believe she was finally with the man she loved, after all these years, after everything that had happened, in some bizarre twist of fate they had ended up together once again.

Just as they were going to move things upstairs Jenny's phone rang "Leave it" Gibbs mumbled as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Can't" Jenny groaned in annoyance before pressing a kiss to his jaw line, she then slipped the phone out of her pocket "Shepard" she answered in her usual fashion.

"Bonjour Ms Shepard" came a familiar, deep voice laced with a French accent, one that she hadn't heard in years, since she had hunted him down in Paris and confronted him and Gibbs didn't know anything about it.

"How the hell did you get this number" Jenny growled down the phone, her heart rate increased.

Gibbs couldn't help the worry that rose within him, he wanted to know what was going on, just hearing one side of the phone conversation was killing him.

"I have my ways" the man's voice came, Jenny could just hear the arrogance oozing through the phone. "I think it's time we meet again" he continued.

Jenny moved away from Gibbs but could feel his blue eyes burning a hole in the back of her head "Just name the time and place" she growled once more.

There came a chuckled from the other end of the phone "In you study, right now" came his answer just as the study door swung open with a squeak.

Gibbs looked up to the door that had just opened, he looked the figure up and down, he recognised him, the frog. He stood cockily leaning against the door frame, a cigarette in hand and smug grin on his face.

Jenny took a small step back and reached behind her for what Gibbs thought was his hand but instead her hand went to his gun holster only to find it not there, he had just remembered that he'd left it in his car, not wanting to take it into the restaurant.

He heard rather than saw Jenny mutter something under her breath "Drink?" she asked the man that she believe had killed her father, he shook his head.

She then walked passed Rene and into the study where she stood behind her desk, the very same desk that her father had died behind.

"So…" Jenny sighed, trying to stay in control of her emotions, to stay strong, even though she was sure that if she couldn't that Gibbs would back her up. "What do you want?" she asked Rene, cutting to the chase.

"Protection" he answered in his French accent.

"From who?" she asked.

"I've made enemies" he explained "My daughter means the world to me and I want to protect her from them"

Jenny couldn't help but laugh "And why should I help the man who killed my father?" she asked, bitterness dripping from her voice.

"Your father couldn't handle taking a bribe, what can I say , he couldn't live with guilty conscience" Rene answered.

The whole time he didn't see Jenny pull her gun out of one of the draws, not until she aimed it at him. "It's not loaded"

Gibbs revealed to Jenny from his place at the doorway, Jenny looked over at Gibbs confused, it hurt him to tell her that and not be able to explain at that moment, but now wasn't the time.

"You have the bullets protect yourself" Jenny pushed the gun into the frogs hands "Get out" she then yelled at him.

"Until we meet again" Rene gave her a nod before turning to Gibbs "agent Gibbs" he then walked out.

Once he heard the front door shut Gibbs walked over to Jenny who was already at the drinks cabinet pouring herself some bourbon "You too" she mumbled before sipping her drink, enjoying the burning sensation at the back of her throat.

"What?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Get out" she glared at him, her eyes dark with anger.

"No" Gibbs shook his head.

"I don't want you here" jenny shook her head "You…just you…" she was so angry she couldn't even "You said we could get him, you promised" she shook her head in anger.

"That doesn't mean that you can kill him" Gibbs told her.

"That's rich coming from you" Jenny's voice raised "Does Pedro Hernandez mean anything to you" she began as she walked around her desk "Or Ari Haswari"

"It's different Jen" he yelled at her.

"The hell it is" she screamed resting the palms over her hands on her desk.

"I'm not the director of NCIS" he told her "I don't want to see you throw your life away just because you are hell bent on revenge" Gibbs continued as he approached Jenny and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, trying to calm her down.

Jenny just stood glaring at him, trying to forget that he was making a valid point "Get out" she yelled at him once again as she began to lightly punch his chest with her small fists "I don't want you here, I don't…" she began.

"No matter what happens Jen, not matter what you do, I am not letting you go" he assured her "I am never ever letting you go" he continued as her punches began to slowly stop.

Jenny then looked up, her teary green eyes meeting his blue "I'm letting go of you" she pushed away from him and walked out of the study and ran up the stairs and the slamming of her bedroom door came shortly after.

TBC…

**So how will Jibbs make up? Any suggestions, leave it in a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Carolyn asked her daughter for the fifth time this evening while she chose what outfit for her valentine date.

"Yes I'm sure, you and ducky have fun" Jenny assured her mother with a smile.

Carolyn hadn't asked why Gibbs was nowhere to be seen since three weeks ago and Jenny hadn't even uttered his name either.

"Maybe I should cancel Ducky" Carolyn suggested "We could have a nice girly night in" she continued.

"No" Jenny shook her head "Go" she added.

"But I don't want you to spend the evening moping in the study, drinking your sorry's away" Carolyn exclaimed "It's valentine's day you have a man that loves you, you should be with him" the older Shepard continued.

"I don't have anyone" Jenny grumbled as she leant back and lay on her mother's bed"

"I don't know what happened between you and Jethro" Carolyn began, pointing a finger at her daughter "But I thought I raised you better, I thought I raised you to fight for what you loved for" She exclaimed.

Much like when she was a child Jenny didn't have any answer and her mother knew it "I think I'm going to go with the red" Carolyn sighed as she picked up the red satin dress.

Meanwhile…Across town…

"Don't you have a date tonight?" Gibbs asked as Ducky walked down the basement stairs.

"I do" Ducky nodded "I thought I would take Carolyn out for dinner then dancing" he revealed his plans.

"Like mother like Daughter" Gibbs smiled as he stopped sanding his boat "Jenny loves to dance" he mused.

"Then take her dancing" Ducky suggested with a smile "I mean you two are together aren't you"

"I don't know" Gibbs admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What do you mean" Ducky sighed, he knew that Jenny and Gibbs always brought the worst and best out in each other.

"We had a fight, haven't spoken since" Gibbs grumbled before turning back to his boat.

"Well Carolyn tells me young Jennifer is alone this evening" Ducky left hoping he had planted the right seed.

Later…

Jenny smiled as she watched her mother and Ducky drive away; shouldn't she have been the one being whisked away on a romantic date?

She sighed, closing the door on the chilly February night and locked the door.

Resting her head against the door she wondered what she should do, Jenny was tempted to call Jethro but decided against it, he had hurt her, he had broken a promise but then the more she thought about it the more she became annoyed at herself.

Three weeks, why had she been so stupid to leave it three weeks? Jethro didn't deserve I, he had only been trying to protect her, out of love, he loved her. She concluded that she didn't deserve to be loved by somebody so much.

Groaning, Jenny pushed herself off of the wooden door she had always loved and headed straight to the study and poured herself a large bourbon.

Once she put the lid back on, she hit the stereo in the corner of the room, not caring what song came on, she just didn't want the silence, the reminder that she was on her own, alone.

As the music began to play she flopped down into the nearest arm chair.

_When we first moved in together  
Couldn't keep hands off each other  
Now we're lying back to back  
In silence in the black  
We use to laugh until we cried  
You used to look at me and smile  
Now we hardly say hello  
And feelings never show_

The lyrics made Jenny think of Paris, Paris with Jethro, falling in love with him, their cover not really a cover at all. Their relationship had been so easy back then, they had been so in love.

_All the signs seem to say love is lost__  
__but I don't wanna give up what we've got___

_Maybe__  
__You could stay a bit longer__  
__I could try a bit harder__  
__We could make this work__  
__But maybe, we should stop pretending__  
__We both know we're hurting__  
__Maybe it's time to go_

She didn't want her relationship with Jethro to be over, she loved him so much it was killing him to apart from him. It had just been getting good when once again she and her big fat mouth and ruined everything in one fowl swoop.

_We broke up last Sunday night  
Keep on thinking 'bout the fight  
Rest my head against the wall  
Your bags are by the door  
Then your key turns in the lock  
You see me on the stairs and stop  
Have you had a change of heart  
Can we go back to the start_

_But all the signs seem to say love is lost  
But I don't wanna give up yet because_

_Maybe you could stay a bit longer  
I could try a bit harder  
We could make this work  
But maybe, we should stop pretending  
We both know we're hurting  
Maybe it's time to go  
Maybe it's time to go  
("Maybe it's time to go")  
Maybe it's time to go  
We could make it work  
We could make it work_

Jenny just wished that she could fix the mess she had made, she just hopped that Jethro could see how much she loved him, that he would give her a third chance.__

Maybe you could stay a bit longer  
I could try a bit harder  
We could make this work  
But maybe, we should stop pretending  
Both of us are hurting  
Maybe it's time to go  
Maybe it's time to go  
Maybe we could make this work  
Maybe it's time to go  
Maybe we could make this work  
Maybe it's time to go

Jenny found herself smiling by the end of the song, she made a mental not to try and find the song and put it on her iPod then she drank the last dregs of her drink.

The loud knock at the door almost made her drop her glass but luckily she kept her grip and got up from the chair and put the tumbler on the desk and turned off the stereo as she walked passed.

Soon she arrived at the large oak door and looked through the peep whole only to find the very man she had been thinking about, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs had sat in his car for ten minutes wondering what he should do, why his legs had brought him here, other than the fact he was deeply in love with this women. After ten minutes he puffed his chest out and built up the courage to get out of the car and walked up to the front door.

He'd decided to knock, that way Jenny could answer it or ignore it when she found out it was him. He hoped she wouldn't break his heart by slamming the door in his face.

Jenny smiled to herself, so happy that he was here, if he hadn't come to her she was pretty sure she would have gone running to him.

She opened the door slowly and couldn't help but smile at him and he found himself smiling at her.

"Jethro" she said his name with a little twinkle in her eye, one that Gibbs could read the meaning behind. "I…." she began but she was silenced by Gibbs's lips on hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as he kissed her.

Jenny's hands went straight to gripping his silver locks as Gibbs kicked the door shut behind him.

No words were needed, both knew neither would apologise and to be honest they didn't need to, they loved each other what more did they need.

TBC….

**Not really sure where to go next, I'll have to have a long think about that.**

**Also the song is Maybe by my favourite singer Emeli Sande where the title Stop pretending comes from, it's one of my favourites.**

**If you have any suggestions or requests for this story please don't be afraid to review. Please it would mean so much.**

**Oh and happy Valentines **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gibbs woke the next morning with a smile on his face, he gotten Jenny back and he hadn't even had to say anything.

He lay on his side and watched as his beautiful redhead slept, her breathing in and out in time with the rising a lowering of her chest, she was so beautiful to him, her blazing red hair fanning out on the white pillow. But he liked her for more than her hair, unlike his ex-wife's and girlfriends, he liked, he loved her for her personality.

She sweet and funny but also passionate and stubborn, she was strong, she didn't take his crap, she made everything fun, she was the splash of colour that he needed in his life, she was the light that he needed to guide him through the park and dingy past to a bright and happy future.

That made him think of the engagement ring that lay in a box on a shelf in his basement, the one that had belonged to Jenny's grandmother, that Carolyn had wanted Gibbs to give to Jenny. Dare he use it?

The shrill cry of his phone broke the quite sanctuary, he groaned before slipping out of the bed, out of the comfort of warmth that his lover was giving off.

And he padded over to where his trousers lay having been thrown off the night before, in just his boxers, he then slipped the phone out of the pocket and answered it "Gibbs" he whispered in an attempt to not wake Jenny up.

It was only when he felt her petite arms slip round his waist and her soft lips press butterfly kisses to the back of his neck did he realise he was too late.

"Murder at a golf course boss" Tony's voice rang down the phone.

"Uhuh" Gibbs sighed, it really was too early to work. "I'll meet you there" Gibbs promised once he had been told the directions, he then put the phone down and turned around pulling Jenny to him, she herself only wearing one of his old NCIS t-shirts that came about just mid-thigh.

"Duty calls" Jenny sighed before leaning in to kiss him.

"Unfortunately" Gibbs grumbled when they parted, then began to gather his clothes while Jenny went back to bed and watched, she still had a couple more hours before she needed to be up and about.

Once Gibbs was dressed and ready to go, Jenny grabbed her dressing gown and walked him to the front door "Be careful" she smiled at him as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll see you later" he promised her before leaning down and kissing her once more "I love you" he assured her.

"I love you too" she replied with a smile, she had missed this she thought as she watched him walk away to his truck and get in it.

An hour or so later Carolyn walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, to her surprise she found her daughter sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading stars and stripes with a smile on her face. "Morning" she greeted her daughter.

"Morning" Jenny gave her a small smile "How was your evening with Ducky?" she asked not having heard the older redhead come in last night.

"It was beautiful, he took me dancing and then later on to a little Italian restaurant" Carolyn smiled, she liked Ducky, he was so sweet and caring, such a charmer. "But enough about me, I noticed there was a familiar truck in the driveway" She sat down opposite her daughter.

Jenny could help but smile into her coffee mug "He showed up and I just could resist" Jenny shrugged her shoulders.

"So everything's good" Carolyn smiled at Jenny.

"Yep, everything's great" Jenny felt really happy for once in her life "I have a meeting, I'd better go" Jenny glimpsed at the clock on the wall.

"I'm having Ducky over for dinner tonight is that ok?" Carolyn asked her daughter as Jenny made sure she had everything.

"Yeah, Jethro and I were going to spend some time at his, he's missed his boat" she smiled at her mother before pressing a kiss to her forehead, glad that they were both happy, then she left and Carolyn noticed the spring in her daughters step.

Gibbs was in a foul mood, the minute he'd to the crime scene he knew something was off, he knew something was different it wasn't until he'd noticed the blond in camouflage bossing people about.

Her name was Hollis Mann, he had no idea what her agenda was but so far all she'd done was try and take his crimes scene and boss everyone including him about and since they had gotten back to the NCIS headquarters she had been flirting with at any chance she got.

Jenny came out of MTAC and walked over to the railings and looked down at her 'kingdom', she looked at all the teams for a moment before moving her gaze to her favourite team, the major case response team.

She smiled to herself when she saw her silver fox standing pacing back and forth in front of one of the plasma screens as Tim, Tony and Ziva reeled off all the information that they had found on the case. She found herself admiring his figure for a moment, slowly stopping at his very cute ass, she then noticed she wasn't the only one looking.

When she'd been told Gibbs had to do a joint investigation with the army CID for some strange reason she had thought it was a male agent he would be working with, not a blond bimbo that it turned out to be.

Gibbs turned as Mann tried to talk to him, he felt someone's eyes on him and not the blond buts familiar, warm, loving eyes of the women he love, he looked up and saw her looking down at him from the catwalk.

They locked eyes for a moment, then Gibbs moved passed his team and made his way to the catwalk and approached the redhead, standing at her side.

"So that's coronel Mann" Jenny looked at the blond once again before moving her gaze to meet his.

"Yup" Gibbs nodded giving her a smile, was she jealous?

"She any good?" Jenny asked causally, then she realised how what she had said could have come across wrong "The case I mean, is she a good investigator, is she co-operating?" Jenny almost began to fumble with her words.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "I'll get back to you" he replied, he always wanted to stay mysterious. "And for the record" he turned straight to her and slid his hand across the railing to cover hers "You have nothing to worry about, I'm not interested in her, I'm with you, you are all I am interested in" he assured her.

Jenny couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks, "Get back to work" she shoved him lightly.

"As you wish Madame Director" he teased with a small smile before walking down the stairs back to his team.

Hollis had watched Gibbs the whole time and watched how close he was to the redhead "Who is that?" the blond asked McGee.

Tim looked up to where the blond was looking before answering "That's Director Shepard".

"Really" Hollis shook her head and almost scoffed, she didn't like how the redhead leered over Gibbs, how she practically undressed him with her eyes, no wonder she was the first women director of a federal agency, she probably slept her way to the top.

Later that evening….

"I can't believe how much you got done, during our three weeks apart" Jenny admired the wooden frame of the boat, running her fingers along the grain of the wood, feeling how smooth Gibbs had made it with just his hands, how good were his hands on her body, she thought for a moment.

Gibbs watched her walk around his half built boat, having changed from her tight work suit to a worn pair of jeans and his old NCIS t-shirt, her hair gone from being in a tight pony tail, to down in her natural curly auburn locks.

He then reached out to hand her a clean mason jar of bourbon which she took with a nod "Cheer's" they clinked their jars together before taking a sip.

"So how's the case?" Jenny asked as Gibbs began to sand the wooden planks of the boat.

"Should get it done by tomorrow" he shrugged his shoulders "Don't worry the paper work will be on your desk this time tomorrow" Gibbs assured her with a smile.

"Joy" Jenny grumbled into her mason jar before putting it down on the side, she then began to look at all the different tools her lover had lying around.

She ran her finger along the edge of the shelves, letting the dusk get carried under her finger, she then turned to her lover and showed him her finger that was caked in dust "You should really dust in here" she told him "just clean once in a while, it can't be good for your to breathe in" she smiled at him.

"Sais the women who had a maid" Gibbs teased her.

"Touché Mr Gibbs" Jenny nodded to him before turning back to the shelves for a moment, then something caught her eyes, something that shouldn't be in Gibbs's basement, it should be back with her mother in the George town house, "Jethro" she said his name.

"Yeah" he looked up from his boat over to her, he watched as she turned to face him, holding the box in her hands.

"Why do you have my grandmother's engagement ring?" she asked confused as she opened the box to find the ring that she had loved since she was a girl.

Gibbs sighed "Your mother gave it to me" he explained.

"Why?" Jenny asked her voice a little hoarse.

"Because" Gibbs walked around his boat to stand in front of Jenny "It's your engagement ring…." Jenny took in a deep breath "If you want it to be" he said with a smile, it wasn't how he had planned but hey, everything with Jenny was always spontaneous and that's what made it almost more romantic.

"Are you asking…"Jenny began.

"Yes" Gibbs nodded as he began to get down on one knee and took her left hand in his "Will you marry me?"

"Yes" Jenny breathed, as if she would ever say anything else, she then watched as he slipped the ring onto her finger and it fit perfectly, she then pulled Gibbs up to his feet and kissed him, kissed her fiancé. They both began to grip each other tight, his hands going straight to her waist and hers gripping his hair softly.

Gibbs began to lift her up and push her against his boat when…. "Jethro…" a female voice rang through the house.

"Crap" Jenny groaned when she hit her head on the wooden plank behind her.

They heard the footsteps coming closer "Jethro you down there?" Hollis's voice came a little louder than before.

"Get under there" Gibbs motioned for Jenny to stand in the dark corner of the room, right under the stairs where she couldn't be seen,

"There you are" Hollis smiled at Jethro.

"What can I do for you _Coronel Mann_?" Gibbs asked her as he drank some more of his bourbon.

Hollis then reached the bottom steps "I bought Chinese, I thought we could discuss the case" she grinned at him, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Already ate" Gibbs motioned to the half empty Chinese cartons that he and Jenny had gotten on the way home.

"That's a lot of food for one, care to share" Hollis noted the amount of food.

"No" Gibbs shook his head "What can I say, I like left overs" he then sighed "Now what else did you break into my house other than to have dinner and talk about work"

"Your door was unlocked" Hollis retorted.

"Trespassing then" Gibbs grumbled.

"Well seeing as your grumpy, I'm gunna go" Hollis huffed before walking over him and kissing him on the cheek "See you tomorrow Jethro" she batted her eyelashes at him one more time before turning to walk out, and just as she got half way up the stairs she turned to face him "Oh you have saw dust on your knee" she smiled before finally walking out.

Both Jenny and Gibbs waited until they heard the front door shut, he then went over to Jenny and pulled her out of the shadows and pressed a kiss to her head "You ok?" he asked referring to her hitting her head on the boat.

"Yeah" she gave him a weak smile "You're going to have to wear something that makes you look really ugly tomorrow" she shook her head, not wanting the blond to have her claws in her man "I mean if that's possible" Jenny mumbled.

Gibbs let out a small chuckle before lifting up her chin so that they're eyes met "You're the one with the ring now Jen" he smiled at her as he pulled her closer.

Jenny looked down at her left hand and almost giggled happily to herself before pulling him in for a kiss.

TBC…

**So what did you think? Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Unfortunately the next day the case was still on going, meaning Gibbs still had to play nice with Hollis, not matter how much she annoyed and flirted with him, he couldn't be his rude, self, everyone including Jenny wished the case would end soon.

The redhead watched from the balcony in front of MTAC, Jenny watched as Hollis admired Jethro, leering at him almost, she could practically read the blonds thoughts as she looked over Jethro's cute ass, it made her nostrils flare and her eyes go from there normal calm green to a deep jealous. It was her cute ass to look at, not hers, he was hers.

Jenny took a deep breath before looking down at her engagement ring, that she had moved to her right hand, for now it would be their little secret, she was going to marry him, be with him for the rest of their lives, she had that hold on him, he was hers forever, the same way she was his.

With a sigh she turned back on her heels and headed back to her office, "Any messages Cynthia?" She asked as she approached her assistant.

"Your mother phoned, she said that she conformed the lunch meeting" Cynthia explained, "And that's it" she assured her.

"Thank you Cynthia, you can take the rest of the day off, I have no more meetings, and you work too much" the redhead explained.

"Thank you director, have a nice day" Cynthia began to pack away for the day.

Jenny then sat down in her chair, and turned on her computer, while she let it warm up, she began to think about the future, what it would be like being married to Jethro, being his wife, was it too late to start a family? As she thought she couldn't help but twist her ring on her finger, she slipped it from her right ring finger to her left and admired it for a moment, how right it looked on her finger, how she had always dreamed it to look when she was a girl admiring the ring, the very ring her grandmother had told her would hers one day and she hadn't ever believed her.

All of a sudden her office door flew open, without even looking up to see who it was she slipped the ring back to her right hand., she then took a breath to compose herself and looked up.

"Coronel Mann what can I do for you?" she asked, eyeing the blond.

"You can stop looking at Special agent Gibbs" Hollis eyed the redhead.

"Excuse me" Jenny stood up, anger filling her voice and eyes, how could she be so rude, so demanding.

"Over the past two days I have noticed that you stand on the catwalk, watching him a lot of his time" she explained, glaring at the redhead.

Jenny leant forward "And what does that have to do with you?" she asked raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Don't you think it is highly inappropriate for a director to be lusting over one of her agents?" Hollis asked with a cocky smirk, oh how Jenny wanted to slap it off of her face.

"Once again I don't think it is any of your business" Jenny straightened up before reaching over and grabbing her handbag "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important lunch date and unless you would like my security to escort you out of _my_ agency then I would suggestion you get back to work and solving the case, right now"

With that Jenny watched as Hollis walked out, still with the cocky smile on her face and her head held high, Jenny was still tempted to bring her down a couple of pegs but decided against it.

Half an hour later Jenny walked into one of the local cafes and spotted her mother already sitting at a table with a pot of tea, she then sat down opposite her. "Jenny" Carolyn smiled at her daughter "How are you?" she asked her.

"I'm great, you?" Jenny asked pouring herself some tea.

"Good, Ducky and I had a lovely evening, how about you and Jethro?" Carolyn asked.

"Well" Jenny took a breath before showing her, her left hand "We got engaged" she grinned.

"Oh Jenny, your grandmothers ring looks beautiful" Carolyn complimented; she knew she'd given the ring to the right man, the man that had, had Jenny's heart.

Hours later Gibbs was very happy, the case was over and he'd got to go home earlier and was spending time with his boat, with the assurance that Jenny would come over as soon as her emergency MTAC meeting finished.

So he was now dressed in his warn jeans and old NCIS t-shirt as she carefully sanded his boat while also drinking bourbon from the old mason jar.

Hearing the front door open and footsteps above him he just presumed it was Jenny so he continued to work away on his boat. What he didn't expect was to turn and find Hollis Mann standing at the top of the stairs, she had changed from her work attire, opting for a low cut shirt, short skirt, hair down in curls and her face smothered in thick make-up. Mutton dressed as lamb anyone?

"What can I do for you Coronel Mann?" Gibbs asked, he really had though that he would never have to see her again after she had left the NCIS building.

"Oh _please _Jethro, call me Hollis, the case is over now" she sauntered down the stairs and over to Gibbs.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before stepping back a little to get away from the women "No" Gibbs shook his head.

Hollis sighed "Oh come on" she stepped even further to him, so close she was practically nose and nose, her hands went to his chest.

The minute they did Gibbs grabbed her wrists and pulled them away and then pushed her away.

"I know you want me, I know that you've been resisting it but the case is over now" Hollis grinned at him.

"NO, I really don't" Gibbs shook his head "I'm with someone" he added.

"Jethro you never guess…." Jenny began as she walked into the basement but then stopped when she saw the scene in front of her.

"What are you doing here" Both women turned and glared at each other.

Gibbs then stepped fully away from Hollis, wanting nothing to do with the blond but everything to do with the redhead.

Jenny was by this time was now down the stairs "I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" she asked the blond.

"Here to see Jethro, not that it's any of your business" Hollis spat at her.

Jenny was about to open her mouth when Gibbs stepped in, one stopping Jenny from saying something she might regret and because he loved her, it was his job to defend her, protect her "It has everything to do with her" Gibbs put an arm around Jenny and pulled her close "As I told you I'm taken and that's not going to change" he assured the blond.

Hollis got the message, she didn't like it but got it "Well if it does, you've got my number" she whispered into Gibbs's ear before walking out of the basement then the house.

Once they heard the front door shut, Gibbs turned to Jenny, the redhead opened her mouth but he put his lip to them to stop her from talking "Don't say anything you're going to regret" he told her, only to get a glare from her in response.

"I love you" Gibbs moved his finger only to replace it moments later to cover her lips with his mouth in a sweet slow kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Love you too" Jenny assured Jethro, burying her face into his chest, taking comfort in his arms around her and the love and security it made her feel.

TBC…

**Ok so hope you like, I'm not too mad about this chapter. Please review.**

**Also thought you might like to know there is only one more chapter to come, so the story is coming to an end.**

**NOTICE: I'm not able to update any of my stories any time soon as I'm off on a crappy geography trip from tomorrow until Wednesday so until then there can be no updates. **


	15. Chapter 15

**ok sorry for the miss hap, this is the real chapter**

**Sorry for the lateness of this update, I know I said it would be up Wednesday but I didn't get home till late from the stupid geography trip thing and I fell asleep, sorry, but I have got a three day weekend with no homework so I should update Raising Kelly tomorrow night hopefully, also after this chapter is up so this story ends I'm gunna have to start thinking of new story ideas as RK is the only story I have left, any suggestions?**

**Last thing, this is the last chapter of this story so please enjoy.**

Chapter 15

A year later….

He felt like the luckiest man in the world and nothing was going to change that. This was one of the perfect moments in his life, nothing could happen that would change that.

He couldn't quite believe that he had found love again and with such a lovely sweet, caring women, one that was so smart, so funny and more beautiful than he thought words could describe, someone he connected with, had so much in common with, someone he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with.

As she walked down the aisle to him, he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, she looked breathtakingly beautiful, he also noticed the grin on her face too, it reflected the same as his, love, hope, forever and the future that was about to come.

"She look's beautiful" Ducky complemented Gibbs who stood beside him.

"She does" Gibbs nodded, he watched Jenny as she walked towards him, a smile on her face, everyone she loved was happy, it seems all the smiles were contagious.

Finally the walk was coming to an end and before Gibbs knew it Jenny was at his side, he pressed a kiss to her cheek "You look beautiful".

"You don't look so bad yourself" Jenny smiled at him as they held hands, lacing their fingers together.

Both then stood to the side, out of the way, so that the bride could walk passed. Carolyn was dressed in a cream suit, deciding not to opt for the traditional white, the wedding was simple but pretty, nothing big or flashy just how she and Ducky had wanted it.

Gibbs had been honoured when Ducky had asked him to be his best man, having the ME as his so many times made him realise that he did owe him one.

Jenny had been even more over whelmed when her mother had asked her to be her maid of honour but they could have also been her pregnancy hormones coming through a little bit.

Yes Jenny was pregnant, her five month bump showing nicely through the material of the green satin dress she was wear that her husband had so kindly stuffed her into that morning. She and Gibbs had gotten married seven months ago and just like Ducky and Carolyn's it was short, sweet and simple, just them surrounded by the people they loved.

Jenny and Gibbs watched in a days as the two people they saw as parents married one another it wasn't until the efficient spoke to them that their trance was broken, "Do you give this women to this man?" he asked Jenny.

"I do" she nodded her head.

"And do you give this man to this women?" he asked Gibbs.

"We do" the whole NCIS gang and Gibbs answered making Ducky and Carolyn laugh, it made them realise that their family didn't just consist of the blood or marriage relations but to the team, who were now all their close friends who were now considered their family.

Soon the wedding was over and they all moved to a small hall where they had the reception, once they all sat down to dinner, it was time to make the speeches and Jenny went first as the maid of honour.

"First of all I want to say a big thank you to my mother and Ducky, for not only raising me to be the women I am today but for bringing Jethro and I together because I'm sure that without your words of wisdom and persistence that I speak my heart, that I wouldn't be married to the love of my life or be starting a family with him" she smiled to her mother who smiled back. "And I'm so glad that I finally get to see two people that I love, so in love and happy" she concluded and everyone clapped.

Gibbs then stood and cleared his throat before speaking as the room went silent "I also want to say thank you to Ducky for putting up with me for all these years, for seeing me go through three wives and always being at my side until I found the right one, I'm glad I got to be the best man for once" he raised his glass "To Ducky and Carolyn" all the guests chanted before taking a sip of their drinks.

Music then began to play from the band in the corner of the room, Jenny watched as Ducky led his knew wife to the dance floor, technically Ducky was her stepfather now, now that made her laugh.

"What you laughing at?" Gibbs asked as he came up behind his wife, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Nothing" Jenny shook her head "My life's just pretty much perfect" she smiled as him before pulling him down for a loving kiss.

"Mine is too" Gibbs assured his wife once they pulled apart as he placed a red curl behind her ear "Wanna dance?" he asked her offering his hand to her.

Jenny nodded before taking his hand and dragging him to the dance floor, where April and Scott were already dancing as well as Tony and Ziva and Abby and Tim.

Gibbs then tried to pull Jenny close to him but found he couldn't "Jethro I think there's something between us" she laugh as he looked down to see her pregnant belly, where their baby girl or boy was growing, he let out a little chuckle too before leaning over and giving her a quick kiss.

He loved her so much and she loved him, neither could understand how they had denied their love for so long, how they had spent so long apart, they only wished they had stopped pretending sooner.

The End….

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me with this story, even after my many hiatuses for it and how boring it got. **

**Hope you guys like the ending, please give me one last review.**


End file.
